finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kugane
Kugane is a port town of Hingashi in Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. It is the only port open to foreign trade vessels, and violence is strictly prohibited within the city walls. Profile A city across the Ruby Sea from Othard, Kugane stands as the only port in Hingashi whose docks remain open to foreign vessels in the era of occupation. Here, ships from all corners of the world can be found, and it is not uncommon to even see Eorzean galleys and Garlean warships docked side-by-side. The bustling center of trade boasts a beautiful cityscape and also serves as a den of espionage and political intrigue. Landmarks and Services Shiokaze Hostelry The largest tavern in Kugane, the Shiokaze Hostelry is located near Pier #2 and boasts a large tower that rivals the northern gate. It is operated by Kotokaze, whose establishment naturally obtains significant ijin (foreigner) clientele. Clan Centurio also operates out of this establishment and maintain posts for mark bils outside. The hostelry is known for its sake, particularly junmaishu─a rice wine that is very pure and rich in flavor─obtained through close relations with the finest brewers on the neighboring island of Koshu. The immense tower also features a daunting jumping puzzle for players. Those who manage to successfully climb the treacherous planks and reach the top of the tower are awarded one of best sightseeing spots in the city. Kogane Dori Meaning "gold" in ancient Hingan, Kugane is a port where golden fortunes are made, and it is on this bustling street that merchants earn lesser fortunes, or "kogane." From foreign wares to local specialties, there is something to suit every taste. Those who have had their fill of the markets may also find amusement at the renowned Mujikoza theater. Adventurers are free to use the Market Board to exchange goods, and a summoning bell allows them to call their retainers. Rakuza District The Rakuza District is a market district in Kugane. It is home to Daitenya, named for the mountain Daitenzan on the neighboring island of Koshu and providers of the finest silks and garments in Kugane. Bokairo Inn and Bokaisen Hot Springs An inn with sweeping ocean views, famed for the healing properties of its hot springs. Men and women from all walks of life come here in search of rejuvenation─body and soul. The Bokairo Inn is the first choice for accommodations for the countless merchants and dignitaries who pass through the port of Kugane. Adventurers are no exceptions, and may rent out an Inn room with the same accomodations as those in Eorzea's City-States. The public baths of Hingashi are largely mixed gender, and it is customary to bathe naked. But in a trading hub such as Kugane, where folk of myriad cultures and creeds mingle, one is expected to don not one's nameday but bathing suit. There is an ancient tradition of pouring rice wine into the waters at Bokaisen Hot Springs; though they change the soaking waters at the onset of each season, the rice wine baths are most popular among its patrons. Sekiseigumi Barracks The Sekiseigumi is Kugane's local peacekeeping force, an order of samurai dedicated to keeping law and order in the port city. The city's strict policies for foreign visitors are often enforced very harshly by the Sekiseigumi. The Ruby Bazaar A branch office of the East Aldenard Company under the management of Hancock, and is easily distinguished by the Ul'dahn decor inside. Garlean Consulate An Imperial embassy to the neutral Hingashi kingdom. The Garleans' diplomatic graces to the locals and other ijin travelers leaves much to be desired, requiring even water from the hot springs to be delivered rather than suffering bathing with the "savages". Thavnairian Consulate An embassy from the island nation of Thavnair. Story Musical themes Gallery FFXIV Kugane 01.png| FFXIV Kugane 02.png| FFXIV Kugane 08.png| FFXIV Kugane 09.png| FFXIV Kugane 03.png| FFXIV Kugane 10.png FFXIV Kugane 04.png| FFXIV Kugane 05.png| FFXIV Kugane 06.png| FFXIV Kugane 07.png| XIV Kugane 01.png| XIV Kugane 02.png| XIV Kugane 03.png| FFXIV Kugane concept.jpg|Concept art. FFXIV Kugane housing concept.jpg|Housing concept art. Etymology The name, "Kugane" (クガネ), is based on a now-obsolete Japanese reading of the word, "黄金", meaning "gold" and now pronounced as "ougon" (おうごん) or "kogane" (こがね). Trivia *The Hingashi emblem seen throughout Kugane is derived from the Japanese symbol called a Tomoe. Category:Towns Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV